Oświadczyny
by ewcia20212
Summary: Ron zamierza się oświadczyć, co na to Harry?


Tytuł: Oświadczyny

Autor: Ewcia20212

Beta: Caramelo

Dedykacja: Tym razem dedykuję to sobie! Młahaha! bo jest jest najbardziej fluffowaty tekst na jaki mnie stać.

Ron wiedział, że musi zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby wyznać swoje uczucia. Nie należał w końcu do osób, które mają serce na dłoni. Do tego znaczna część jego znajomych zaprzeczyłaby istnienia w jego ciele jakiegokolwiek serca, chyba że znajdowałoby się niżej i zamiast pompowania krwi zajmowałoby się trawieniem posiłków. Jedzenie było dobre; zupełnie nieskomplikowane i do tego przyjemne. Jednak zamiast zastanawiać się nad soczystym smakiem rozgrzanych na słońcu truskawek bądź też aromatem misy spaghetti przygotowanej przez jego matkę, powinien otworzyć usta i wyartykułować słowa. Słowa były łatwe, prawie tak samo jak jedzenie, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego potrafiły zawieść w najmniej nieoczekiwanym momencie. A zresztą kogo on będzie oszukiwał, słowa zawsze zaczynały być nie lada wyzwaniem, gdy się denerwował. W takich chwilach nawet malutki, puszysty kotek zamieniał się w dzikiego tygrysa i zamiast płynnie przechodzić przez gardło, rozszarpywał je.

Przestań, przestań, przeeeeestań!, krzyknął na siebie w myślach, starając się skupić na Harrym siedzącym przed nim, czekającym aż Ron powie mu to co miał. W końcu po to go chyba sprowadził budząc o niewdzięcznej porze jaką niewątpliwie jest czternasta. O tej porze normalni, zdrowi na umyśle czarodzieje przewracają się na drugi bok. Ewentualnie, jeśli są rannymi ptaszkami, wyściubiają niepewnie nos spod koca, otwierając powoli jedno zaspane oko. Ludzie, sobota!

– Ron? – Harry był człowiekiem cierpliwym, naprawdę. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że zaczynał się irytować, do tego było mu daleko. Jednak obserwowanie nieobecnej miny swojego przyjaciela nie było zabawne zwłaszcza gdy nie miało się siły na to by zrobić mu zdjęcie, zawołać starszych braci, trochę się pośmiać, a na koniec ugłaskać ciastem wiśniowym. Chcąc nie chcąc, Złoty Chłopiec po prostu zasypiał, nawet jeśli jego kawie niewiele brakowało do tego, żeby wyjść z kubka i zdzielić go w twarz, ewentualnie ten kubek przepalić.

– Zaczniesz? Chcę wrócić do łóżka, skoro do poniedziałku jestem wolny. – Ziewnął zasłaniając usta dłonią, drugą przejeżdżając po włosach, którym w sumie nic nie mogło już dziś zaszkodzić.

– Ach, już, tak. – Weasley poprawił się na krześle, przygładził kołnierzyk swojej nowej koszuli, którą kupił specjalnie na tego typu okazję i odchrząkując zaczął mówić. – Kocham cię. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi mnie zrozumieć, chociaż wiem, że jest to dla ciebie trudne. Nigdy nie będę mógł jednak zwrócić tej przysługi, bo jestem zbyt prosty. Wiem, przepraszam za to. Jednak doceniam twoją wiedzę, zaangażowanie we wszystko czego się podejmiesz i oczywiście duże doświadczenie. – Zatrzymał się, żeby zaczerpnąć oddech i zastanowił się czy na pewno to co mówi nie brzmi jak tekst wyjęty z harlequina. Czytał kiedyś jednego. Był sierpień, Harry spędzał to lato u Dursley'ów, a on dostawał bzika w domu, gdzie jedyną inną rozrywką było odgnamianie ogrodu. Ron mógł jednak powiedzieć, że poznał wroga i chociaż przeczytał więcej głupich, sztywnych dialogów niż będzie mógł usłyszeć przez całe życie, nie żałował. – Chodzi mi o to, że znam cię od trzynastu lat i myśl, że pewnego dnia, gdy obudzę się rano nie zobaczę przed sobą twojej zaspanej twarzy po prostu mnie przeraża. Nie wiem czy czujesz to samo, ale... co z tobą Harry? Przesadziłem? Na gacie Merlina, wiedziałem – mruknął pocierając twarz dłonią. Tym razem to Potter miał głupią minę, bardzo podobną do rybiej głowy. Wiecie, szeroko otwarte oczy i usta w literkę „O", do tego kubek w jego ręce niebezpiecznie przechylał się w lewą stronę grożąc upadkiem i jednocześnie skażeniem biologicznym. Weasley doskonale wiedział jak mocne kawy pije jego przyjaciel i już nigdy nie próbował ich od niego podbierać. To mogło się skończyć kołataniem serca.

– Stary, sądzę że gdy Hermiona to usłyszy będzie myślała, że porwali cię kosmici. Nie sądzisz, że zwykłe „kocham cię, wyjdź za mnie" wystarczy? Ona cię kocha, przecież jesteście już ze sobą od pięciu lat i jeśli to nie jest wystarczający dowód, to nie wiem co może nim być. Pamiętaj, że mieszkałem z tobą, wiem jak bardzo potrafisz być nieznośny.

– Dzięki, stary – mruknął krzywiąc się. Odchylił się na krześle, plecami opierając się o oparcie. – To co? Partyjka eksplodującego durnia?


End file.
